Stag Beetle
The stag beetle is the drone used by Shoya. It is a versatile-specialized drone, who in its second tier of weapons, its blades raise guns. It is used as often as the other two main characters' drones as Black Swarm and Badlands drones, and is just as fearsome despite being versatile. They are paired with less cards in the Badlands, but are fast and disrupt strategy by attacking hard before the group is ready. of the three main drones, the stag beetle is easily the most terrifying because of its strength no matter what counter, its secondary importance to the rhino beetles, its mobility and speed, and its cards. Stats SBEETLE "Well rounded stats" tires, MOV 6. MA 130. gun-dominant ground unit. no special abilities. weapons: various 'blade' weapons which evolve over new iterations. Statistically, the stag beetle is average, most probably for versatility and mobility, however, this makes it an excellent enemy. While his weapons in Story Mode raise gun accuracy, it isn't nearly as much as it could be, and all his abilities are much lower than they could be for versatility, except for his guns, but his guns take a hit purely for his loss of gun accuracy blades (and in general, any accuracy-increasing melee gear) in the endgame and the need for either a megamotor or radar (and guns are automatically weaker anyway). He also strangely can't equip anti-air guns. and if he does equip guns, he can't raise his defense except for with the endgame blades. His blades are also much weaker when compared to other melee users, powering him down even more. If drones attacked regularly with guns, this might be a somewhat good trade-off, but drones almost never do. Think of how a battle plays out. Almost always, the team will set up base around good terrain, and stay there for most of the battle, defending against melee attackers. The stag beetle has good guns but no added accuracy or special guns, low speed, no augmented defense, high mobility which can't be utilized or he will die, much lower attack power than all other melee-dominant units so both its attack and counter is low, but due to its low defense it can't defend either. Yamato and Tsubasa will almost definitely stay on a player's team all throughout the game as staples, but the stag beetle has simply too many downsides easily taken advantage of. Equipability Stag Beetle Blades ' Blade '(MP+50) default, unbuildable'' ' '' ' Heavy Blade '''(MP+60 GA+20) Chapter 9; Chapter 11-22 (build) ' ' Power Blade (MP+70 GA+20 HP+40) Chapter 16; Chapter 18-? (build) ' ' A-Air Blade''' (MP+70'A') Chapter 20; Chapter 22 (build)' ' ''-Endgame Badlands-'' ' Broad Blade '(MP+100 DEF+10) Badlands 35''' ' ' Dragon Blade (MP+120 DEF+20 MOV+1) Badlands 45 ' ' Beam Blade (MP+'''80B) Badlands 47''' ''' Melee Weapons Drills and Dozers Fangs and War Blades Badlands Weapons Melee-Slot Boosters Antennas, Stabilizers, and FCS' Gun Boosters Overdrives and Thorax Armors Barriers Power Armors and Converters Guns Vulcans and Machine Guns Anti-Air Systems Blast Guns Gun-Slot Boosters "Boosters" Balancers and Radar Wings Side Armors and Accelerators Reflectors Auto-Repairs and Hybrid Armor Badlands Gun-Slot Boosters Cannons Howitzers and Twin Cannons Mega Cannons and Missiles Catapults Bazookas Badlands Cannons Cannon-Slot Boosters Megamotors and Radars Hawk-Eyes Energy Tanks Badlands Cannon-Slot Boosters Category:Ground Units Category:Gun Units Category:Tire Units Category:Versatile Units Category:Melee Units